The Crowned Savior
by RuneStarGem
Summary: Frey has to go on a date with all the bachelors on Selphia and marry one in a week in order to save Selphia.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Princess" Vishnal softly says hoping Frey hears him.

"Ahgfeiknvhd mahhidh" Frey mumbles while turning over to her other side trying to ignore Vishnal.

Vishnal chuckles listening to Frey's gibberish. "Princess, You need to get up. Volkanon**, **Arthur, and his father are here waiting for you."

"WHAT! And you're just now waking me up! Uh, Tell them I will be right out!" Frey rushes out of bed heading to her wardrobe putting on her usual outfit. She pulls her hair up in two pigtails and brushes her hands through her hair getting her bed head knots out. She takes a deep breath and opens her bed room door that leads to the main room.

"Ah there is our beautiful princess!" Volkanon cheers.

"Indeed she is quite stunning on a beautiful summer day like this. Here take a seat Frey." Arthur walks toward the chair that is closest to her pulling it out waiting for her to sit. As soon as Frey Sits She is greeted by Arthur, and his father the king of Norad. Frey looks around the table to see the amount of food that has been prepared by Clorica herself.

"Before we eat let me introduce you to my father Klaus the King of Norad. And father, this is Frey. Our Princess of Selphia."

Frey didn't say a word yet. She was in awe by the beautiful state Klaus was in. He was tall. He had long dirty blonde hair that was lightly tied back. His eyes were emerald green with a hints of yellow in them. He was tan as if he lived outside. He was a buff guy who didn't look a day over 40. It was shocking to Frey that this man was the father of Arthur who was the complete opposite of him.

"Uh- huh." Is all Klaus said before Arthur spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Frey. As you know I put my Prince duties onto you so I could get more work done without worrying about the town. After a long talk with him father we have agreed that making you into a real Princess was the smartest thing we could do for this town."

Frey takes a big gulp of her tea and sets the cup down on the table and looks up at Arthur.

"First of all. Good morning Klaus. It is great to finally meet the King the Norad." Frey Smiles and continues on "I'm sorry Arthur I can't say I heard you right. Did you say you wanted me to be the actual crowned Princess of Selphia?"

"Correct. As you know Ventuswill . God rest her soul. Is no longer with us. Now that Selphia has no leader so its open bait."

"Open bait?" Frey looks at Arthur confused.

"Yes" Klaus enters the conversation. "Any land can come and conquer this land and town in a heartbeat. With no leader this town will no longer be a town of Selphia but a town of destruction and eventually it will not longer be a home to you or the town people."

"Why don't you take this town? Or Arthur?" Frey looks down at her empty glass of tea.

"My father did ask me to be the Prince of this town." Arthur pours more tea into Frey's cup. "But I declined the offer."

"Why? Frey looks at at Arthur with a shocked look on her face. "You know everyone will be in danger if you don't become the Prince of this town!"

"Remember Frey. I told you that we wanted you to be the Princess. I can't be the Prince of Norad and the Prince of Selphia. That is too much for me to handle. I could never do it. After I declined the offer I proposed that you Frey should be the Princess of this town. You pretty much already are. Everyone looks up to you as one. You have made this town blossom sense you have been here. Making you the Princess will be the best thing for everyone. So what do you say Frey? Will you be the official Princess of Selphia?

"I.. But... What if I fail? I failed Venti. I failed the town when Venti passed. I can't protect them all." Frey starts lightly crying.

"Frey. Arthur walks over to her guiding her to stand and looking her in the eyes. "I trust you with my life and the life of everyone who lives here. If I didn't I would of never asked my father to do this. The town needs you more than ever. Please Frey."

"Okay fine you're right." Frey wipes away her tears and looks at Klaus. "So what do we need to do to make this official?"

"Klaus stands up and looks Frey in the eyes. "You need to get married."

"I.. I'm sorry... WHAT?" Frey tilts her head in denial.

"You have a week to find someone to marry. He will help you rule the town of Selphia. We are having a Royal Ball here in 6 days. During the ball you will announce your engagement to whichever bachelors you so desire. If you have not chosen anyone by the time the Ball ends I cannot help you or this town anymore. I hope you chose wisely and quickly Frey. I see great potential in you and this town. I would hate to see it destroyed." Klaus walks over to Frey and lifts her right hand to his mouth and lightly kisses it.  
"Until we meet again. I bid you a good day." He walks over to Arthur and touches his shoulder. "Good-bye, son." He walks toward the main entrance of the castle and leaves. Frey still in shock of all of the news finds a chair and sits down before she she faints.

"I have to get married in a week? Is this really happening?" Frey says to herself. "How do I find a man willing to take on such a responsibility in such a short time?

"Start out by dating all the bachelors." Clorica giggles while cleaning up the breakfast table.

"But.. That's mean. To the men. Everyday a new date? That is impossible." Frey stand up pushing in her chair.

"Everything you do should be impossible. But somehow you always pull through and do it." Clorica starts falling asleep before Frey can answer.

"She's right!" Frey cheers herself on. "I can do this! Tomorrow will be day one! Now i just need to set up dates with all the men!"

Frey thanked Clorica for the breakfast and idea even though she is still asleep and heads toward the door. Before Frey walks out she look up in the sky and smiles. "I will do this for you Venti! I will become Princess and save this town. I promise!"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone reading my new story! I am really excited to start the new chapter. I hope to hear a lot of feedback on what to improve or what you like so you continue to read the stories. I also am not sure who I want her to end up with yet so tell me who you think it should be! Anyways, Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

"GOOD MORNING PRINCESS!" Vishnal cheers more than he meant to.

Frey yawns while stretching her arms above her head moving her body to the left and right trying to wake herself up. Finally sitting up she yawns one more time.

"How is it you always have so much energy in the morning? Please tell me your secret!" She gets out of the bed grabbing Vishnal shaking him waiting for an answer.

"Oh Princess, You are so cute." He smiles lowering her arms and places them to her side. "How could I not be excited today? Today I get to go on a date with you!" Vishnal cheers again.

"You are right! You're meeting me at four tonight right?" She heads toward her wardrobe pulling out her outfit for the day and laying it on the bed.

"Yes! You are going to show me how to cook." Vishnal turns around to give Frey her privacy while she changes.

Frey takes a deep breath and mentally prepares herself for the new day. She finishes putting on her clothes and pulls her hair into two pigtails. She walks over to Vishnal turning him around.

"You know you didn't have to wait in the room while I changed. But sense you did I have to tell Volkanon and he won't let you go on a date with me!" She pouts hoping to mess with Vishnal until she realizes she made him cry.

"You're right princess. I failed you. I am so sorry. I am not worthy to be your butler and I'm definitely not worthy enough to go on a date with you." He looks down and continues to cry.

"Vishnal I was only joking. " She lifts up his chin making eye contact with him. "I am looking forward to my date tonight with you. But first I have other things to attend to so I have to excuse myself." She smiles glad that he returned back to his normal self.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR DATE PRINCESS!" Vishnal cheers.

"Bye!" Frey walks away heading toward the door. She turns around before closing the door and smiles at Vishnal. She closes the door and takes a deep breath pulling out the paper she wrote the day before of all the dates and times she had planned.

"First up is Kiel. I am meeting him at 10:00 today at the square." She silently tells herself folding the paper back and placing it in her bag. She looks at the clock and sees that it is already 09:55. She walks over to the spot but doesn't find Kiel anywhere. She pulls out the paper in her bag making sure she had her information right. Placing it back in her bag again she waited for another fifteen minutes before she heard a young male's voice.

"Frey! I am so sorry I am late. Please forgive me!" Kiel walks up next to her.

"It's fine." Frey tries to not sound annoyed. "Shall we get going? We are already running late."

"Oh.. Yeah.. Again I am so sorry I'm late Frey." Kiel offers her his arm to walk her to their date.

"Like I said it's fine. But if you don't mind me asking, why were you so late?" Frey accepts his jester and slides her arm in his walking next to him toward the flower shop.

"I'll tell you once we get to the shop." Kiel looks over admiring Frey on this beautiful summer day.

"Oh okay. No problem." She looks over at him wondering what his secret is.

They walk down the steps revealing the flower shop to their left. Kiel steps in front of Frey opening the door for her. She smiles at his jester and takes the first step in. She closes her eyes taking in the cold breeze and the beautiful aroma of flowers in the room. She opens her eyes turning around to face Kiel who is leading her to a layout of flowers to her right.

"Welcome to Carnation Flowers!" Illuminata greets Kiel and Frey. "If you two love birds need anything at all don't be shy to ask!"

"Thank you Illuminata" Kiel looks away trying to hide his bright red cheeks.

Frey leans down smelling the flowers that are laid out in front of her. Kiel smiles and moves closer to Frey and leans down next to her smelling the flowers as well.

"Absolutely beautiful." He smiles while facing Frey without her knowing.

"Yeah and they smell wonderful. I don't know how Amber and Illuminata keep the flowers looking and smelling so great." She leans up and realizes how close Kiel is. She yelps while stepping back trying to catch her breath. Kiel looks down upset that he scared Frey.

"I'm sorry Frey. I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay. I don't either." She smiles at him "I have an idea!" She jumps up trying to make Kiel feel better.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kiel looks at Frey and smiles waiting to hear her idea.

"How about we both pick a flower that we feel represents each other. At the end of the date we will present the flowers to each other." Frey places both hands by her face tilting her head trying to make him agree.

"Hmmm…" Kiel places his fingers on his chin thinking about the idea. "I like the idea! Let's do it!"

"YAY!" Frey cheers turning her body so she is facing the table of flowers. "I know just the flower to pick for you!" She teases him making him wonder through the date.

Kiel and Frey sat at a work bench behind the flower shop counter putting together a bouquet of flowers.  
"Can you please hand me the clippers?" Kiel would ask Frey pointing to where they were.

"Does this flower look good here? Or there?" Frey would ask for Kiel's thought

After 2 hours have past they were finally finished putting on the last minute accessories.  
"Finally! All of our hard work has paid off!" Kiel stands up stretching out his back.

"I can't feel my fingers." Frey looks down at her hands. She finds multiple cuts on her hands.

"Wow Frey! Why didn't you tell me your hands were that bad?" Kiel bends down holding Frey's hands in his. Before Frey can answer she looks up at him realizing how close they are right now. Her heart starts to fluster and she can feel her blood rushing to her cheeks turning them bright red. Kiel chuckles looking at Frey and seeing her face turn as red as the roses in the bouquet they just made together. His heart starts to flutter making him close his eyes and lean closer for a kiss. Frey panics not knowing if this is the right thing to do or not. She closes her eyes not leaning toward Kiel but she can feel his warmth get closer to her. Before Kiel is able to touch her lips she pulls away thinking of something to say.

"You never told me why you were late to the date." Frey opens her eyes watching Kiel's face drop and look toward his shoes in disappointment. Frey felt her heart break for him.

"I'm sorry Kiel I didn't mean to." She tried to get his attention back.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I shouldn't have expected you to want to kiss me." He clenches his fist in disappointment in himself.

"That's not true Kiel. You are truly wonderful. If I didn't think you were worth kissing I wouldn't of asked you on a date today." Kiel looks at Frey with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Really? You could see me more than the bookworm little brother of the mighty knight of Selphia?" Kiel loosens his grip and wipes his tears.

"Of course Kiel but you also have to see yourself more than that as well." Frey stands up from her chair and picks up the bouquet of flowers. "Here you can have it to remember our date." Frey hands the flowers to Kiel but he shoves them away in Frey's direction.

"No these are for you. May it give you strength forever." Kiel smiles at her.

"I will cherish these flowers forever. Thank you." Frey hugs the bouquet smelling the flowers again.

"You're welcome. Well it's getting late. How about I walk you home?" Kiel offers his arm for Frey. She slides her arm in his and they head to the castle. Frey and Kiel make it to her bed room door. Kiel looks at Frey and hands her a Moondrop flower.

"What's this?" Frey takes the flower from his hand and smells it.

"Remember you said that after our date we would hand each other a flower that we felt best represented the person?" Kiel laughs at Frey's forgetfulness.

"Well of course. She adds the Moondrop to her bouquet and pulls out a flower from her bag and hands it to Kiel.

"A Moondrop?" Kiel looks at Frey shocked that she remembered.

"Yeah.. What are the odds we would pick the same flower for each other." She begins to laugh. Kiel looks at her unable to help himself from smiling.

"You are so cute." He says without realizing what he said. Frey looks at him confused if what she heard was right or not.

"Did you say something Kiel?" She tilts her head waiting to hear his response.

"I said.. Uh… Here please give this to Leon next time you see him." Kiel hands Frey a small beaten up book in language she has never seen before. "Yesterday after you talked to him he came to me asking about his time and books from then. I was at the bookstore and found this book. I was able to read some of it and I had a feeling it was what he was looking for. This is why I was late. I'm sorry." She smiles and agrees to give Leon the book when she sees him.

"Thank you for a great day today, Kiel. I will see you at the Ball in a few days." Frey smiles big at Kiel to make him laugh.

"I know you will make the right choice." Kiel leans in kissing Frey on the cheek before she could turn away, making her turn red. Kiel turns away from Frey and walks away to go home. Frey still in shock touches her cheek and smiles. After a random summer breeze blows through knocking her out of her day dream she looks around to see if anyone saw what happened. Walking into her room she places the flowers on her nightstand and lays in bed to rest her eyes. Forgetting about her dinner date with Vishnal she is woken up by a knock on the door.

"Hello! Princess! It's a little after 4 and you're not at our meeting spot. Is everything alright?" Vishnal yells from outside her room. Frey wakes up remembering her date with Vishnal. She rushes out of bed and runs to the door. She straightens herself up and opens the door for her next date.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story! I am so excited to write the next date! **

**I also want to give a very special thank you to Readingpassion-writinglove** **for taking the time to write me a review on what to improve. I really hope you like this chapter more than the first one. I agree with you though that the first chapter had no character building but that will change! **

**I want to know who you guys think she should end up with! I have an idea of who but nothing is set in stone yet! **

**Please give me some reviews and I hope everyone enjoys this story!**


End file.
